Ferrando A Vida Dos Personagens De Naruto
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: Quem nunca sentiu vontade de ferrar com a vida do próximo apenas para ver sua reação? Quem nunca sentiu vontade de sacanear com a vida do o outro para ver no que dava? É exatamente isso que iremos fazer, nessa comedia de Naruto onde a meta é ferrar eles!


**Ran: **_* sendo iluminada por um holofote em cima de um grande palco com um sorriso de apresentadora de programa barato* yoo minna o/ eu nunca postei uma fic de Naruto, então muitos de vocês não me conhecem, mas de qualquer jeito to aqui pra encher vocês, e não estou sozinha *aponta para um canto escuro onde também é iluminado mostrando uma mulher*_

**Manuaara:** *sai do canto iluminado, sorrindo, e vai para perto de Ran* yoo povo o/ ...Tudo bem? Seguinte, ninguém me conhece porque eu nunca dei as caras por aqui, pra quem quiser saber eu sou a beta das fics de CDZ da Ran. Qualquer crítica de erros gramaticais nos textos dela, falem com ela e depois ela fala comigo ok? Então... Vamos parar de enrrolação, podem me chamar de Manu.*da uma piscadinha com o olho direito*

**Ran:**_ Então minna, essa fic é uma das minhas raras comédias, e eu digo rara por que eu nunca fiz uma comédia descente sozinha xD Mas de qualquer forma eu to aqui, na fic nós vamos encher a vida dos personagens de Naruto._

**Manu:** É isso ai! ... Bom, e o que sobra pra eu explicar? Você já falou tudo xD Bem, os personagens de Naruto cada um tem sua vida assim como todo mundo e nós vamos encher a paciência de cada coitado que a gente ver pela frente... Isso aqui é livre pra falar o que bem entender ou tem limitações? *olha pra Ran*

**Ran:**_ Pode falar o que quiser xD *arrumando uma TV gigante que ocupa toda a parede* Aew povo, alguém sabe instalar essa droga? *alguns fios começam a pegar fogo* droga de orçamento. ¬_¬_

**Manu:** *olhando os fios pegando fogo* Alguém ai da produção chama a porra dos bombeiros? Ou então traz um balde com água mesmo, pra depois num ter que ficar pagando multa por colocarmos fogo no estúdio... Pera aí... A gente tem produção? o.Õ

**Ran:**_ E achou que isso aqui apareceu do nada? xD * vê metade da parede pegar fogo e se esconde atrás de Manu* num é culpa minha. u.u_

**Manu:** ... Pronto... Vamos agora pra uma casa da árvore, já que essa bodega aqui está sendo toda desmantelada. ¬¬

**Diretor:** NOOOOOO- MEU SET! APAGUEM A MERDA DESSE FOGO AGORA! *Toda a produção aparece jogando água no fogo e acaba apagando o fogo*

**Ran:** Nós tínhamos diretor? O.o

**Manu:** *acordando da brisa* Hã? Que foi? Diretor? Pra que diretor? *vendo sair fumaça do local onde o fogo foi apagado* Então, sobre o que a gente estava falando mesmo antes do incêndio?

**Diretor:** Voltem ao trabalho ou eu corto o salário de vocês!_ *sangue no zóio*_

**Ran:**Nós num recebemos salário, mas tá beleza u.u vamos começar a irritar os caras?

**Manu:** Esse diretor é mais mão de vaca do que o Kakuzu. ¬¬

**Ran:** Nem me fale u.u Bem Manu-senpai, quem será a nossa primeira vítima?

**Manu:** Hm...*pensando**... Pera ai... Só uma pergunta... Pra que era aquela televisão que ocupava a parede inteira?

**Ran:**a TV era pra nós mostrarmos o que gravamos da vida da nossa vítima, por que eu num to a fim de ficar seguindo um ninja sem saber onde ele tá, ou o que vai estar fazendo.

**Manu:** Tá bom... Vamos escolher logo a nossa vítima... *fala baixinho pra Ran* O pior é que nem _script_ a gente não tem para seguir... É tipo: "sobe no palco e se vira". ¬_¬

**Diretor:**Se continuar reclamando vai ser demitida. ¬_¬

**Manu:** *olha pro diretor* Que ótimo não ganho salário pra fazer essa porra aqui e ainda vou ser demitida. ¬_¬ Então, voltando para o que interessa... Acho que já sei por onde começar! É para infernizar a vida né? Pra foder de vez com a pessoa né? *olhar de psicopata*

**Ran:** Isso ai, só num vale matar os caras u.u

**Manu:** *desanima* Aahh...*faz bico*

**Diretor:**PAREM DE ENROLAR QUE TEMOS HORÁRIO!

**Ran:**Cara chato. ¬_¬

**Manu:** Tem certeza que não pode matar? *olha pro diretor com um olhar assassino*

**Ran:**Tenho u.u até acabarmos a fic não pode matá-lo, ele tá bancando a gente. u.u

**Manu:** bancando com o que? AS MERDAS DAS ORDENS DELE? NEM UM MÍSERO SALÁRIO DE 1 REAL ELE NÃO DA! *percebe o tom de voz e tampa a boca* Ops...

**Diretor:***vermelho* TÁ DEMITIDA!

**Ran**_**:**_Demite ela, e você me demite junto. ¬_¬

**Diretor:**Ótimo, as duas tão demitidas u.u Mais dinheiro pra mim. u.u

**Ran:**Aew você não tem programa. u.u

**Diretor:**Tem razão... Beleza, vocês não estão demitidas, mas vão ficar sem salário e vão ter que bancar os possíveis danos causados nos personagens do anime u.u *vai embora*

**Manu:** Pff... Eu num vou bancar merda nenhuma... E falando em personagens do anime... Acho que já sei com quem podemos começar xD

**Ran:***lixando as unhas* Fala aí, to no tédio aqui, eu devia ter pegado um emprego com salário. ¬ ¬

**Manu:** Bem... Já que isso aqui é de comédia pensei que poderíamos começar com alguém um pouco mais "palhaço"... E como seria um convidado/vítima eu pensei que poderíamos começar com um dos Sannins.

**Ran:**Beleza, e vai ser quem? *deitada em uma mesa sendo massageada por um grego gato sem camisa* aqui tá começando a ficar bom...*¬*

**Manu:** Da onde saiu esse cara? O.õ

**Cara grego:**Eu vim de Atenas *fala com sotaque*

**Manu: ***olhando pro grego* Eita... Enfim. Vamos nos concentrar aqui. Eu tava pensando que nós poderíamos começar com o Jiraya.

**Ran:**Beleza *faz um sinal pro grego ir embora* vamos começar? *liga a TV que já estava concertada e mostra algumas imagens do Jiraya* Segundo minhas pesquisas ele tá...*televisão começa a pegar fogo antes de ver qualquer imagem que mostre onde Jiraya está claramente* PRODUÇÃO! *sangue nos zóio*

**Manu: **Não se preocupe... Já faço uma ideia de onde ele esteja... Espionando o banheiro feminino u_u Se num é lá eu não sei onde é... Segundo as minhas fontes de pesquisas *fala baixinho* que estão começando a dar problema...*volta ao tom normal* ele fica lá por perto... u_u

**Ran:**Beleza *mais calma* Então vamos para lá *aperta um botão em um controle, que apareceu do nada, uma moto aparece segundos depois, pega um capacete, põe outro em manu e faz ela subir na moto, saindo a 200 km/h em direção ao caminho indicado*

**Manu: ***na moto com Ran, chegando perto de onde Jiraya está* Ae Ran, pode parar aqui mesmo, o Sábio Tarado... Quer dizer... O Jiraya tá bem ali...*avista Jiraya perto do banheiro feminino e aponta em sua direção*

**Ran:**Beleza... Mas, como pára essa joça?

**Manu:** você não sabe dirigir moto? O.O

**Ran:**Sou menor de idade, lógico que não sei dirigir u.u * de repente bate em alguma coisa, olha e vê Jiraya com uma cara de ''não to entendendo nada''* Oi Jiraya, prazer, me chamo Ran * no instante seguinte a moto (com Jiraya na frente) bate em uma árvore se despedaçando inteira, as duas meninas caem em cima de Jiraya* Valeu por Amortecer a queda.

**Jiraya:** *caído no chão com Ran e Manu em cima de si*... Sem problemas...*fala meio tonto*

**Ran:** *olha os destroços da moto* Putz, o dono não vai gostar nada, eu disse que ia devolver...

**Manu: ***levanta de cima de Jiraya e ajuda Ran a se levantar também* Devolve ué... Tá toda fodida, mas devolve... Você não avisou mesmo o jeito que ela iria estar. u_u

**Ran:** Tem razão... Mas será que ele percebeu que sumiu? Aí fica todo mundo feliz. xD

**Manu: **Se ele não der falta dela a gente pega ela pra nós... Uns consertos aí, que fica bunitin. xD

**Jiraya:** *se levanta, tira a poeira da roupa e fica olhando para Ran e Manu sem entender nada*...

**Ran:**Ah, é mesmo, o programa, bem Jira-chan, posso te chamar assim né? *Faz carinha mega kawaii*

**Jiraya:** ...*olha pra Ran*... Tanto faz... *dá de ombros* o que vocês querem?

**Ran:**Posso bater nele? ¬_¬

**Jiraya:** Com a porrada que vocês me deram caindo em cima de mim, ainda querem me bater?...Não, Não pode. ¬_¬

**Manu: ***olhos brilhando para Jiraya* Oi Jiraya, eu sou a Manu prazer... Você é meu ídolo sabia? *-*

**Jiraya:** que sem graça -_- me atropela e depois me elogia. ¬_¬

**Ran:** beleza, Jira-chan, nós estamos aqui pra te dar uma notícia incrível, uma amiga nossa é apaixonada por você e quer conhecê-lo.

**Jiraya:** *se vira pra Ran curioso* amiga? *pensa um pouco* é bonita?

**Ran:** Muito, ela é forte, não tem muitos músculos visíveis, têm longos cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, sua pele é branca e livre de imperfeições... Ah, e tem seios bem fartos xD *Pega uma foto que estava dentro do bolso* Aqui ela.

**Jiraya:** *pega a foto e fica analisando*... Cabelo preto, olhos verdes, pele branca. Pois é... Bem bonita como você disse. *sorri*

**Manu:** olhos verdes? Mas não eram amarelos não? *olha pra Ran confusa*

**Ran:** eu num vou ficar olhando pros olhos do ca... Dela *sussurra para manu* deu um trabalhão acha uma mulher igual a ele. u.u

**Jiraya:** hã? Eu ouvi bem? "uma mulher igual a ELE" você disse? *olha confuso pras duas*

**Manu:** Que nada... Você escutou errado... Ela disse "uma mulher igual a ela"... Olha Jiraya, se eu não te conhecesse eu diria que você está pensando em um homem. *olhar malicioso*

**Ran:** *escuta celular tocar, pega ele e olha a nova mensagem* o diretor disse pra gente andar logo que ele tem mais o q fazer. Ah e pra gente comprar sorvete *olha para jiraya* vai com agente ou não?

**Jiraya:** Comprar sorvete? Pra que?

**Manu:** *pensa um pouco* deixa quieto... Meus pensamentos eu guardo para mim... hihi..*põe a mão na boca*

**Ran:** *celular toca de novo, olha a nova mensagem* ah e ele disse q vai descontar a moto do nosso pagamento porque o dono processou a gente. u.u

**Manu:** Pff... Quando tudo isso acabar eu mato o dono da moto e o nosso diretor... Daqui a pouco ele tá pedindo pra gente pagar as contas de luz da casa dele de tão mão de vaca que aquele homem é. ¬_¬

**Ran:** Segundo meu mestre não posso matar humanos sem sérios motivos u.u ou já tinha matado aquela FDP da Saori ¬ ¬ Mas de qualquer forma, você vai ou não, jira-chan?

**Jiraya:** pode ser *dá de ombros* mas... E a mulher que vocês estavam falando? *pergunta sem mesmo esconder o interesse*

**Ran:** ela tá em um píer esperando por você, Jira-chan xD ela disse que tá louquinha pra te conhecer e... *celular toca novamente com uma nova mensagem* O chefe disse que ele quer sorvete de baunilha, e pra andar logo q ele tá ficando estressado *Se vira pra manu* e ele disse que por causa das câmeras ele tá vendo tudo e blábláblá, e algo sobre um mandato de prisão caso você fizer algo contra ele *Se vira para Jiraya, pega no braço dele e sai andando* PARA O PIER o/

**Manu:** é o que veremos...*fala baixinho e sai andando segurando Jiraya pelo outro braço*

**Jiraya:** eu sei andar -_- pra que ficar me puxando? -_-

**Ran:** porque eu quero. xD

_Meia hora andando depois:_

**Jiraya:** vamos chegar quando nesse píer?

**Manu:** que pressa... Calma que a mulher num vai sair de lá... é... bem... Eu espero que não... hihi xD

**Ran:** putz, bateu uma saudade daquele grego gato... Vamos acabar logo com isso que eu quero vê ele de novo xD *aponta para um píer onde tinha uma densa neblina, mas que dava para se ver o contraste de uma mulher* Ela tá ali Jira-chan.

**Manu:** *olha pra Ran e sorri disfarçadamente* é... Vai lá Jiraya...

**Jiraya:** Num da pra ver nada...*força um pouco a visão para tentar enxergar através da neblina* vou acabar cego tentando enxergar alguma coisa aqui...

**Manu:** O amor não precisa ser visto... Apenas basta senti-lo para você saber que ele existe u.u

**Ran :** você pode ser velho, jira-chan, mas num vai ficar cego tão cedo ^.^

**Jiraya:** ¬_¬

**Manu:** Erm... Vamos compra o sorvete pro chefinho? *fala baixinho somente para Ran escutar* dai a gente aproveita e coloca laxante nele... *olha para Jiraya* qualquer coisa nós 'tamo' lá no carrinho de sorvete vendo tudo *da um sorriso e aponta para um carrinho de sorvete que apareceu misteriosamente*

**Ran:** *com a carteira na mão, vai comprar sorvete* _Câmeraman,_ filme tudo. xD

**Cameraman:** Sim senhora! *vai atrás de Jiraya*

**Manu:** *ao lado de Ran, comprando sorvete* Ae tio, da um sorvete de chocolate com baunilha pra mim? o/

**Ran:** Eu quero de menta. o/

**Sorveteiro:** *entrega os sorvetes, pega o dinheiro e vai para o meio da névoa cantando uma música de filme de terror*

**Ran:** *chupando o sorvete* Será que só acontece coisa estranha com a gente? ¬¬

**Manu:** *chupando sorvete* Sei lá... Comprou o sorvete do chefe?

**Ran:** putz O.O será q ele vai ficar bravo se nós esquecer? =P

_Enquanto as duas falavam sobre o sorvete do chefe, Jiraya estava no píer enxergando porra nenhuma._

**Jiraya:** *tropeça em algo e cai no chão* ai caralho! *Se levanta e vê o contraste de alguém com os cabelos incrivelmente longos olhando o horizonte distraidamente. Começa a ouvir musiquinha romântica brega e começa a correr em câmera lenta em direção da mulher* MEUU AMORRRR!

_No cais:_

**Ran:** vem cá, você tá escutando uma musiquinha dos anos da bisavó? *ainda tomando sorvete*

**Manu:** *ainda tomando sorvete, escuta a música* Jesus, acho que nem a minha bisavó escutava isso õ.o

_De volta para o píer:_

**Jiraya:** *correndo em câmera lenta, vai até a mulher, a pega em seus braços sem se dar ao trabalho de ver seu rosto e a beija pornograficamente* Então, como foi ter seus sonhos realizados? *Sorriso colgate enquanto passa as mãos por todo o corpo da mulher* Você é linda... Seus longos cabelos sedosos, seus delicados músculos seu... Pinto? O.O

**Orochimaru:** *com a mão fechada, da um soco em Jiraya derrubando-o no chão* JIRAYA! SEU... Arrgh... Nojento! *sai da névoa cuspindo e limpando a boca, mostrando-se realmente para Jiraya* Credo, acho que eu vou vomitar... _

**Ran:** *aparecendo com manu montada em um cavalo* orochii-chan, e aí, o que você faz aqui? *cara de falsa inocência* xD

**Orochimaru:** estou me fazendo à mesma pergunta! *sangue nos zóio pra Ran e Manu*

**Manu:** Orochi. *¬*

**Ran:** nós viemos dar uma volta de cavalo com o jiraya, você viu ele?

**Orochimaru:** infelizmente! *aponta pra jiraya* eu ainda tô passando mal... _

**Jiraya:** VOCÊS! *aponta para Ran e Manu com sangue nos zoio* TÃO FERRADAS!

**Manu:** Xii .-. Sabe... Nas horas difíceis da vida, você deve estufar o peito levantar a cabeça, olhar prá frente e dizer com a boca cheia: agora fudeu! _

**Ran:** você acha que eu tenho esse cavalo pra que? *sobe no cavalo e puxa manu junto e vão de volta pro estúdio* uhul, estamos Vivas! E eu ainda ganhei um cavalo xD

**Manu:** *no estúdio* quando vc vai devolver o cavalo pro Safári?

**Ran:** Quando eles sentirem falta dele e arrancarem das minhas mãos frias e sem vida xD *vira pro público* então pessoas, esse foi nosso encontro com nossa primeira vítima o/

**Manu:** Pera aí o/ *para tudo* alguém tirou foto do Orochi com o Jira? *-*

**Cameramans:** *se olham* Não senhora...

**Manu:** ... Caralho! ¬¬ Quanto incompetente que a gente tem aqui! *de braços cruzados* ¬¬

**Ran:** Calma, você tá estressada xD *faz um sinal com a mão e o grego volta* quer ele emprestado? O Fernando aqui é ótimo em massagem xD

**Fernando:** Eu te levarei para conhecer o céu *fala com sotaque*

**Manu:** ... *olha o grego de cima a baixo* MELDEUS *¬* onde você arranja esses caras Ran? *¬*

**Ran:** Morar na Grécia tem lá as suas vantagens xD Mas de qualquer forma, vamos terminar? *Olha pra porta do estúdio* Eu acho que o pessoal do safári tá aqui... *olha para a porta onde se ouve alguém tentando arrombar* E eles tem uma tora Õ.o

**Manu:** Vamos, antes que alguém faça um mandato de prisão contra nós o/... De novo o/

**Ran:** Bem povinho, deixem reviews pra nós continuarmos esse programa barato e com sérios riscos de vida o/ Manu-sempai, não quer falar quem vai ser nosso próximo convidado? xD

**Manu:** se é que depois desse episódio alguém vai querer vim pra cá, mas, de qualquer maneira, é surpresa. x)

**Ran:** Enton é isso minna, até o/ *Sobe no cavalo e pula pela janela*

**Manu:** ... Fazer o quê?... Pobre luta até a última gota de suor pelo o que tem né? u_u... Ou pelo o que não tem... Ah... Sei lá... Cadê o grego? Isso aqui já tá me cansando -_- *vai embora*

**Diretor:** *Em sua sala, dentro da banheira de ouro maciço* cadê meu sorvete? -_-

_**R & S**_

Ran: e aew pessoas, gostaram da nossa bela comedia?xD

Manu:eu nunca fiz uma comédia antes então quem reclama apanha xD lol Só espero q os leitores gostem da fic quem sab eles não escolham as próximas vítimas neh

Ran:...Boa ideia xD. Seguinte, cs querem escolhe a prox vitima? Deixem review com o nome da vitima e uma ideia, a melhor sera escolhida por nos para o prox cap xD

Manu: Ja né o/

Ran: Kissus o/


End file.
